VGHS World Cup
by Brian9130
Summary: Four Years since The battle for VGHS. What happens when FPS holds a World Cup to determine the best Country? Will Brian Play? Maybe Jenny? Will they get back together or even see each other? Old and New Friends. Possible Brian/Jenny or maybe not. Please Leave a review even if you don't like it. It will greatly help. I own Nothing Except OCs. Love the Movie/Show I wish I owned them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my first fanfiction. Any help would be greatly appreciated along with ideas for the story. Please don't just tell me my story is bad idc if you do but at least tell me why it's bad. My goal is to write a chapter every other day. That's why the will be shorter then normal.

Chapter 1 Final Game of the Season

It has been four years since the battle of napalm and Brian is enjoying life. Currently playing for FPS Pro Team NYA, New York Alphas. His teammates and coach have welcomed him with open arms since the start of the season and have become great friends with each of them. Our coach was the biggest asshole while also being the nicest coach you could have. His name was Dominic King, but the team just called him coach. Jimmy Smith(Alpha Jynx) is their close range specialist, team captain, and currently in the race for MVP of the regular season with a total of 223 kills with his SMG alone. Bobby and Freddy Miller(Alpha and Alpha Boom) are twins that can read each other minds and work off each other in complete synch. There weapon of choice explosives. The sniper of our team is Daphne White (Alpha Ghost) and my best friend on the team. Then Brian(Alpha DShot) who looking to become rookie of the year with a total of 195 kills throughout the season. Although this season is a little different because each team is competing to play in the 1st ever FPS World Cup with the winners of the championship going on to compete.

Brian POV

It is the last game of the regular season and they are playing our heated rival, the Massachusetts Warriors in their stadium. Currently, it is tied up two/two with the Alphas have a clear advantage as they were playing their best mode is just a straight up 5 vs 5 last team standing wins Both teams are fighting for a spot in the playoffs with the winner going to play in the semifinals. It is currently a 2 vs 3 situations with Daphne and myself after both the twins were picked off when coming back from planting claymores and Jimmy was sniped when peeking to find the positions of the opponents. Although this wasn't before he took out two of the warriors. I look over to Daph and we both smile at each other as a massive explosion goes off from the twins Claymore taking out one of the opponents. As Daph looking over at me she is gunned done by an AR, leaving me all alone against the best players on the warriors. We never know who we are up against all we know is their Gamertags unless we personally tell the opponents or have a connection with them. I currently am up against King and Beta. As I rotate around the map I spot both of them King is across the map but Beta is a lot closer to me. I silently take out Beta with a tomahawk. But sadly I was not sneaky enough as I am shot at by King. Luckily he just misses me I return fire with my AR and hit him from halfway across the map. And with that Alpha celebrates we all hug and as we leave the gaming setups which has two doors one to go to where the fans are watching or to go backstage to remain a mystery. We decided as a team that we would not reveal ourselves until we lost or won at the World Cup.

As we were leaving we met up with the warrior's teams even if we were heated rivals didn't mean we were not friends. It was a tradition that the losers took the winner out for dinner and hang out in the hotel rooms afterward and party for a good part of the nights. One of my favorite things to do in the morning is to communicate with our fans. Even though we don't reveal our face, we still use social media to communicate. It was awesome to see fans wearing our jersey which had our Gamertags on the backs and Team name along with sponsors on the front. As I finally got done messaging a few fans either asking questions about my personal life or advice on how to play. I decided to get ready since we had to take a flight to were the semifinals and finals were being held in Orlando, Florida which I was super excited about since I have never been. The team planned on going to Walt Disney World when we were down there since we had a few days before the events were taking place. As I finish up packing I hear a knock at the door I go to open the door to find Daphnee standing there with her suitcase and backpack in hand. I welcome her in and she goes to sit on the bed to wait for me to finish packing. I finish packing except for my wallet I frantically begin looking for. Only to see Daph with a smile on her face looking at the photos I keep in my wallet. A couple is of our team, one with me and her goofing around and a couple from when I went to VGHS. I have one with Ted and Ki, another with Jenny, and one with all of us together. I stick my hand out for my wallet and with a smile on her face she hands me my wallet saying "Hope you weren't looking for this." I respond "You know I was." She says "I am surprised you still have it." I just smile at her and say "it is one of my favorites. When I first got onto the team I and Daphne hit it off really well and we tried dating. But it was never meant to be, it was one of those things, we were too good of friends to date. Plus it just made things awkward between us and the team.

We left the hotel room to go meet up with the rest of the team so that we could go to the Logan International Airport to catch our flight. We safely made it to the airport, checked our bags in and made it through security and went to go sit naked to where our plane was taking off. We left the bags with Coach so we could get some lunch since it was already 1 pm. (They skipped Breakfast.) As the Twins and Jimmy were getting a couple of pizza for everyone I and Daphne went to get snacks for everyone for the flight to Orlando such as chips, drinks, and gum. So we ate lunch and by the time we finished, it was time to start boarding for our flight. As we got onto the plan I pulled out my handheld version of FPS along with the rest of the team to have a friendly free for all match. We finally arrived after a Long four-hour flight. Brian thought I hope we don't have to travel a lot if we make it to the world cup.'


	2. Chapter 3

_I Don't Own anything relating to Disney nor VGHS except the OCs. _

_Hi This is my first fanfiction. Any help would be greatly appreciated along with ideas for the story. Please don't just tell me my story is bad idc if you do but at least tell me why it's bad. My goal is to write a chapter every other day. That's why the will be shorter then normal. I skip chapter two due to the fact that the team goes to explore the parks at Disney If anyone want to read it PM me and I'll post it._

_**Chp 3 Facing the Huskies in The Semifinals**_

_Brian POV_

_The team makes an early start on the days of the semi finals, eating a big breakfast, while going over the plans for all five round just in case. We go down to the lobby to find the car which is supposed to take us to ESPN World Wide of Sports were both matches will be taking place. Coach finds the van we are supposed to be taking to the arena, we all hop in, while saying hello to the driver. We start heading to ESPN, as we are one our way there is a comfortable moment of silence in the car. As everyone is gathering their thoughts and preparing for our match against the huskies. We arrive at the back of the complex so that no one spots us._

_As we are gearing up to face Alaska's Huskies our coach Comes in to wish us good luck and to just keep our cool out there. We all got into a huddle and start to wish that all our plans went well and to win we head to the box we see that the Florida Sharks Have made it to the finals. As we are going into the gaming setup we take our seat with Jimmy in the middle the twins on his left and with me and Daph to his right. We get to our station to get ready to play, pick our class and wait for the timer to reach zero. _

_As we walk into the room waiting for the match to start Jimmy goes over our tasks once again. The twins go set the explosives at the bombsite while him and I rush the opponents to take them out with Daph picking of them with her sniper. Once we make it into the match we immediately start our the game progress slowly, Daph takes out two of them in quick fashion. As the others on the team are looking around for us Jimmy takes out another but one of them gets him right after. I attempt to shoot him but not before watching Daph pick up her third kill of the match. I slowly make my way around the map looking for the final shark. I find him making his way over to the bomb, slowly I sneak up behind him and light him up. We have taken round one. _

_Once the first round is done we sit there for a moment to catch our breath then start preparing for round four. The Plan for this match since we have to plant the bomb is for me, Jimmy, and the twins rush the the bomb to defuse it, while also taking as many enemies down with us. Daph will provide support from long distance with her sniper. Once we are done we have a minute left before the round starts. _

_I look over at Daph and with a smirk on my face say "Don't Choke." She rolls her eyes at me but has a small smile on her face. As I am turning back to my screen I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head from Jimmy followed by a short lecture of not jinxing the team. I can feel a smile creeping up on my face due to the fact that my captain is very cautious of jynx except for the fact that that is his Gamertag. We make quick work of the sharks in round two with jimmy picking up a kill and me taking out the rest. As we finish the round, we sit there and wait for the next round to start. Trying to break the tension in the room I ask everyone "Can you guys do something I can't carry the whole team." This earns a cry of outrage from the twins complaining that no one was near the bomb and jimmy just sitting there with a smile on his face. I look over at Daph to gauge her reaction, she had a cocky smile on her face and I immediately feared for both the Sharks and my health. _

_As the round timer expired signalling Daphne selects a AR instead of her usual sniper. She takes my controller from me and selects a sniper. Throughout Jimmy is dying of laughter and I have the most confused look on my face. Jimmy makes the call to have me and Daph switch jobs. I finally figure out what happening between the rest of the team. There planning on Daph getting a squad wipe to rub it in my face. Daph charges forward like a Possessed demon and quickly takes out two sharks. From my position I spot two other and quickly take them out while Daph takes out the final player. As everyone starts taking of there head sets I tell turn to jimmy and the twins and ask them " Can you please pick up the slack my back can't take to much more." I receive a punch to my shoulder from Daph yelling "knock it off and start taking it seriously." I turned to her and she has a big frown on her face. _

_We leave the booth and hope into the car ride, the mode in the car is silent but unlike the drive to the comlex. This is an awkward silence and no one knowing what to say around Daph when she is mad. We all go back to our hotel rooms to go to bed for the night except for when I get back into the room I go into my suitcase and grab my swimsuit. So that I can go for a swim in the pool and relax in the the hot tub. I ask Daph if she would like to join me, she declines and say she just want to lay down for a while. I being to worry and Ask "You feeling good Daph?" Daph responds "I am fine just tired."_

_I go and spend about an half/hour swimming laps of the pool just so that I don't get lazy while on the trip. I go and take a dip into hot tub for to relax the soreness out of my bones and just calm down before heading back to the room. I walk into the room to find Daph playing in some public lobbies of FPS. I walk over and pull out the other chair to watch. Once she finish I tap her on the shoulder and say "I'm sorry for goofing off during the match." She looks at me like i'm crazy and responds with "I was only joking you know that right." I shake my head no, which she laughs even harder at. She says "The only thing I was mad at you for was that you stole two of my kill." I smirk and shake my head at her competitiveness. She then questions "Is that why everyone in the car was quite?" I shake my head and Daph slowly frowns. "I didn't mean for it to seem I was I angry at you." I shake my head while saying "It's no big deal, I'll allow you to have your moment tomorrow." She smiles and thanks me. Both of us agree to get a good night's rest for the final tomorrow._

_Tune in for Chapter Four: The U.S. Finals_


	3. Status Update

Hey guys Thanks for the views. Please leave reviews on how I can improve the story.

Sorry, I haven't been uploading I plan to have chapter 3 out by Thursday.

Thanks

B


End file.
